Into the Minds of Innocence
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Toroko's thoughts were as the red flowers turned her into a monster? Did you ever wonder why King had that scar on his face? Most, if not all of your questions will be answered here! A collection of one-shots centering around the characters of Cave Story. Ratings will vary from K to T.


**Oneshot tiime! :D This idea suddenly popped into my head while playing Cave Story for the one-billionth time. (lol obsessed) Plus, I recently got the Hell speedrun time of Three minutes, fifty-eight seconds and 4 milliseconds! :D Horray for meeeee!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (slightly gorey and very depressing) story! Oh, and REVIEW PLEASE! :3**

I'm by myself in a room.

Oh how dark this room was. That witch, Misery, put me in this dreaded room. It smelled bad, and I could tell the floor was wet; for the moisture clinging to the fur on my feet and rump was very uncomfortable. It was hard to breathe...

I closed my eyes, wishing my brother was here. Oh how I wished that Arther was here... and mommy... daddy... I barely noticed or cared about the tears that stained my face and fell from my eyes.

I just wanted it all to be over.

...

Sensing a very hostile air about, I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't in the same room. The walls were red. I looked to the floor; seeing red petals and green vines. I looked up; and saw his face.

The one... the one who killed my brother.

I was completely terrified. I didn't want to die! Not in the brutal way my Arthur did! With a squeal, I widened my eyes and ran away.

That is, until I ran into something.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He said; his gigantic grin across his face.

"Balrog." The cold voice of Misery was ringing in my ears as she decided my fate. "...Feed her a red flower." Her voice was a bit held back... I wonder why. Perhaps she didn't want to kill me, but the Doctor did? I didn't have much time to think about it before Balrog instantly replied.

"Alright! Com'ere!" He grabbed me; and I screamed, trying to get away. I knew what those flowers did... I didn't want it to happen to me! "Hold still!" He squeezed me with one stubby arm; and grabbed a handful of the red petals with the other. I screamed and protested all I could, not wanting to die in the way my brother had.

"LET GO!" I screamed, trying to punch and kick my way to safety. My hits did as good as nothing; and he pried open my mouth, shoving the dreaded flowers down my throat. I gagged, for the taste was absolutely foul. Like a bunch of spicy, rotted flowers with... I couldn't even describe it. I was forced to chew and swallow; and I felt drool hanging from my chin as I tried coughing them back up. But my chances of survival were now one-hundred percent gone. I was going to die.

I start getting mad. That doctor... he... my rage was building as I heard a loud voice cry out.

"LET GO OF HER!" I saw a blurry shape rushing toward Balrog, raising a sharp weapon, and with a battle cry, bringing it down on the boxy creature's head.

"Aaaaaoooowwww!" Balrog cried, ripping the sword from his head and tossing it to the side. He leaped and rammed directly through the ceiling. My eyes were closing as King ran towards me.

"Toroko... Toroko, can you hear me? Are you alright?" He picked up my head and I opened my eyes; seeing his shocked face. My vision was turning red with rage. It was threatening to consume me as I struggled to reply.

"K...King...?" My head began throbbing as the rage built little bit by little bit. "Oooohhhhh..." I groaned, trying to ease the pain away. It only became worse. "M...my... head..."

King gently laid me back on the floor; cursing under his breath. "No..." He gritted his teeth and stood, shouting. "NO!" He saw the man in the white coat and I closed my eyes; listening to the conversation and trying to keep my sanity as long as I could. I was getting madder and madder... I need to take it out at something. I began punching the floor to help keep the rage at bay. I heard King's voice. "You... you're that doctor!"

"Why, yes. I am the doctor." The too-care-free voice of the man replied. "What do you plan on doing with that sword of yours, hmm?"

I heard King pick up the sword. There was a long pause before the Mimiga I looked up to as a father suddenly screamed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I heard the dashing footsteps of King... I assumed he was sprinting toward the Doctor.

"Misery." With her name said, she let out a small chant and I heard King's pain-filled scream seconds later. I felt a breeze and a loud thump; followed by a sickening crack.

I heard more footsteps and laughter of the Doctor.

"Hahah! You've come at just the right time! I hope you two have fun with your new friend!" With that; nothing but silence.

I felt my clothes tearing. But I didn't really care. I wanted to hurt something. Anything. I wanted it so bad. I wanted blood on my paws; I wanted to hear screams of pain and begs for mercy. I wanted to _kill._ But most of all, I wanted the rage to go away! I opened my eyes, and saw nothing but red. When something moved, I instantly retaliated by throwing whatever I could find at it. It began shooting me, and I didn't care.

However, a small part of me was fighting my own mind. I didn't want to hurt anybody... I never hurt anything in my life...

But who cares?

Drool was hanging from my mouth and I tasted the salty tang of blood as my teeth lengthened and sharpened. The taste was extremely satisfying; I just wanted... I needed more. I needed it bad. I leaped into the air and threw a chunk of rock. He skillfully dodged it, and the rage increased. I tried everything; but he kept on dodging. I screamed; though it didn't sound the way I remembered. It was all demonic and scary...

_Stop it!_ I thought to myself. _Stop it! Stop it! _

My thoughts faded as the pain and rage increased even more. I managed to grab something. A scarf. His green scarf. I quickly pulled; and upon hearing his gags, it made me even more satisfied. I lifted him (though I don't know how...) and chucked him; hearing him crash into the wall instantly reminded me of King.

He would understand why I was hurting this... human. That's the only word I could think of to describe my enemy. King loves me... I know he does.

...Right...?

I rushed toward the human; wanting to tear him; little by little. I was doing this for the good of the Mimiga.

For King...

For Arther... For mommy and daddy...

For me.

I felt pain as my attacker shot me... over and over. _King! _I wanted to scream. _Why aren't you helping me?! He wants to kill us! I thought you loved me!_

_...Don't you love me?_

I could barely move. The pain was so bad... I wanted my mommy... I wanted my daddy...

I saw the man's eyes. They were the purest of blue and full of sadness. Full of regret... why would he feel that way? One last bullet from his rapid-fire gun, and I couldn't take the pain anymore. I felt blood dripping and running all over me; soaking my fur. His breath and mine were about even.

I looked around, my vision slowly turning back to normal. I felt my shirt, now soaked in blood, fall off of me. I stared at the man who had hurt me. I instantly remembered this man. He had the necklace that... Sue gave me... It was still there. He still had it; tied onto his belt.

_Why?_ I wanted to ask. _Why did you do this to me?_

I opened my mouth to ask said question, but the only thing that came out was blood. My blood. I coughed; choking on my own liquid life. The pain was so horrible... I wanted it to stop.

Please... make it stop...

I felt myself collapse. He looked down at me with now emotionless eyes. I stared at him as my vision began to waver. I couldn't breathe... my body slowly went numb... the pain; along with my vision began fading...

I looked up at the man and I choked out one word. The only word that I could think of...

"W-wh...why...?"

…

Everything is darkness...

Nothing but black...

It's so peaceful... the pain is gone... the blood and the fear...

I look down from the stars, feeling as though they were laughing at my foolish demise.

_You're such a wimp! _I thought I could hear their words. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

I felt like crying. I was all alone up here. But there was no doubt that I wasn't dead. Because I was.

I thought when we died, we could see those that we loved who died as well...

Curling up in a ball was all I could do. The nightmare that had occurred a mere few minutes ago kept on replaying in my mind.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was so stupid to let Balrog shove those red flowers down my throat...

"Toroko?"

My ears pricked and my eyes opened wide.

"...Arther...?"

He smiled down at me. "The one and only."

With a cry of joy, I leaped up and gave him the biggest hug my small body could give. But soon, the fear consumed me and I began sobbing. My heart was literally torn in two.

"Shhh... hey, Toroko... it's gonna be alright..." Arther began rubbing my back gently. "It's all over now..."

"But... w-what about... King?" I whimpered between hiccups.

"...He's here too, Toroko."

When I calmed down, my big brother knelt down in front of me. He put his front paws on my shoulders. "You were very brave, Toroko."

That had to be a joke. He had to have seen how stupid my death had been! "But..."

"But nothing, Toroko." A frown creased his no longer scarred muzzle. "You know the wrong you did. You knew what you were doing; even under the red flower's control."

Part of me wanted to refuse his opinion, but then there's the fact that I'm not the only one who died for this reason. I wasn't the first, and I won't be the last.

But then I remembered something. "That boy I... attacked... what about him...?"

"...He is in the Labyrinth."

"He is? How did he get there?"

"Misery."

At the mention of that witch's name, I felt very angry. She had killed King! "I hope at one point that Misery gets her rump handed over to her!"

Arther laughed and his smile returned. I missed that smile. "I'm sure she will, Toroko."

I hugged my big brother again; never wanting to let go. I missed him so much. And now... now I get to be with him forever. "I missed you..." I managed to murmur.

"I missed you too, Toroko." He replied with a small smile. I really missed that smile...

We stayed like that for a while; but I didn't mind. Out of everyone in my family, Arther was the most kind... the most caring brother anyone could ever have... He always was there for me... I was there for him...

And now, we will be together. Nothing could take me from my big brother. Nothing could separate us ever again.

Absolutely nothing.

**Aaaaaannd there you have it! I was playing Cave Story, and I was at this point of the game, where you fight Toroko, and it crushes my heart every time. A young girl as young as Toroko didn't deserve such a brutal demise. *sigh* But that's how the game goes. I STILL WORSHIP YOU, DAISUKE AMAYAAAAAA~ *Builds a shrine and bows before it***

**Ahem... now, if you don't mind...**

**REVIEW PLZ! :D THAT BUTTON DOWN BELOW IS YOUR FRIEEEEEND. **


End file.
